Noche de Fiebre
by Greengrass07
Summary: Alemania aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el bello rostro durmiente de Italia. Le había prometido no dejarlo nunca y por supuesto que lo iba a cumplir... Dedicado a Charles Mattews!


_Hola! Bueno pues quiero decirles que este es mi primer Yaoi! Qué nervios! Bueno, este fic va dedicado a my BFF Charles Mattews, un amigo al que quiero mucho… Inspirado en ti y en la "J" esa xD Espero te guste!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noche de Fiebre<strong>_

Alemania aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado el día anterior. Por la mañana debía ir a casa de Rusia a convencerlo de que se uniera a su alianza: Estaba preparando todo cuando Italia llegó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Italia con esa expresión infantil tan característica de él.

-Iré a casa de Rusia- respondió sin dejar de empacar.

-Oh, ¿Te irás?- Italia cambió repentinamente su expresión a una llena de tristeza.

-Es lo que te acabo de decir, ¿no?

-Pe...pe...pero, no puedes irte, ¡no puedes dejarme!- la a voz del chico sonaba suplicante, mientras con las manos le jalaba la chaqueta- ¡oh ya se! Déjame ir contigo ¡pooor favoooooor!

Alemania no conseguía oír ni sus propios pensamientos, así que con tal de terminar con esa tortura asintió. El rostro de Italia se sonrojó de felicidad, mostrando una sonrisa tierna. Alemania no pudo evitar sonrojarse también al presenciar ese acto tan lindo.

-Pero deberás comportarte, y hacer todo lo que yo diga- dijo de un modo severo para ocultar su pequeño desliz -Ahora ve y prepara tus cosas.

Italia salió corriendo del cuarto de Alemania. Trató de preparar su equipaje lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo que Alemania lo dejara abandonado.

-¿Qué ropa debería llevar?- Italia meditó un momento, no sabía como era la casa de Rusia... -Ya se, como nunca he visitado a Rusia y ésta es mi primera vez, ¡llevaré la ropa adecuada de un turista!- Y se dispuso a ponerse una bermuda color caqui, una camisa de botones floreada con colores llamativos y su sombrero de paja para el sol. En su maleta metió sandalias, trajes de baño, un bloqueador solar y un par más de bermudas y camisas. Alemania, que ya tenía un rato esperándolo, entró en la habitación y quedó sorprendido al ver a Italia vestido así...

-Eh, Italia- decía Alemania de una manera sutil...- No creo que esa sea la ropa adecuada para ir a casa de Rusia...

-Alemania, por favor, es la primera vez que voy, así que técnicamente ¡soy un turista!- dijo Italia haciendo un alegre énfasis en la última frase.

Al ver la sonrisa tierna de Italia, y al no tener un argumento mejor que ese, Alemania terminó por darle la razón. Tomó la maleta que estaba en la cama y se dispusieron a salir.

...

Como era de suponerse, Italia no tenía idea de que en la casa de Rusia hacía un frío congelante. Alemania intentó calentar a Italia con todos los abrigos que llevaba pero la ropa que traía debajo era muy delgada y no sirvió de nada. Italia fue víctima de la fiebre, perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a delirar. Rusia le proporcionó una habitación cálida, con calefacción y cobijas de tres pulgadas de grosor… Pero Italia seguía presa de la fiebre.

Alemania comenzó a preocuparse en verdad, Italia solo gemía ligeramente, o murmuraba palabras insignificantes como "pasta".

-No puede ser que hasta en estos momentos esté pensando en comida- refunfuñó. De pronto Rusia entró a la habitación.

-Ya está lista la cena, por tienes apetito.

-Ah, gracias, pero preferiría quedarme con él- ladeó la cabeza para indicar que se refería al chico que estaba en la cama. Miró a Rusia y se dio cuenta que éste sonreía un poco.

-Claro, no sea que en algún momento despierte y se aviente por la ventana- rió por lo bajo.

-Créeme que él sería capaz- Respondió en tono serio.

-Lo se, lo se, solo bromeaba, no te enojes por favor. Es mejor que pasemos esta noche y mañana hablemos bien sobre lo que tienes que proponerme. ¿Está bien?- Alemania sólo asintió- ah, por cierto, he dado por hecho que te quedarás aquí, así que no te he preparado otra habitación, no hay problema ¿verdad? –Alemania negó con la cabeza- En ese caso, ¡buenas noches!

La puerta se cerró detrás de Rusia. Alemania volvió sus ojos al chico que yacía delirante en la cama, se acercó y lo observó de una manera curiosa. Aún estando enfermo, Italia seguía con su tic verbal –Vee~-. Seguía hablando de pasta y vino, de perros lindos y de tomates… Alemania se acercó al sofá que estaba frente a la cama y se recostó en él. De pronto un ruido hizo que volteara la mirada a la cama.

Italia estaba sentado, aferrado a las sábanas como si se fuera a caer si las soltaba, de pronto sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y comenzó a llorar como hacen los niños chiquitos después de levantarse de una pesadilla. A Alemania casi le sangraba la nariz de tan tierna escena, se levantó del sofá y se sentó a un lado de Italia.

-¿Qué pasa Italia?- preguntó de una manera tan dulce que el mismo desconoció

-Oh, ¡Alemania!- exclamó el chico abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas- estás aquí, no te fuiste, ¡No me dejaste!-

Alemania no entendía ni una sola de las palabras que Italia pronunciaba, pero sentirlo tan cerca lo estremeció, lo único que pudo hacer fue responderle ese abrazo de una manera protectora, como haciéndole saber que ahí estaría siempre.

-¿Qué sucede Italia? ¿Qué estabas soñando?- Preguntó de nuevo con la misma voz dulce de antes.

Italia lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos. –Soñaba que me dejabas, que preferías irte a casa de Japón y que ya no querías ser más mi amigo.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, pero Alemania las secó con sus cálidas manos. Sonrió al ver esa expresión temerosa, la que delataba a Italia de ser quizá el más débil de todos los países. Esa debilidad que al principio le irritaba, en esta ocasión le parecía la característica más atractiva de él. Recordó aquella ocasión en que América lo secuestró, su voz por teléfono pidiendo ayuda, su lindo rostro temeroso al momento de rescatarlo, esa misma expresión que tenía ahora ante sus ojos…

-No seas tonto- dijo sonrojándose un poco -Sabes que nunca voy a dejarte… Si yo te dejo, ¿quién va a pedirme que lo rescate? Si te dejo mi vida volverá a ser aburrida…

La expresión de Italia se volvió serena, tranquila. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los de Alemania… Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sin prisa. Italia cerró los ojos lentamente, el espacio entre ellos estaba a punto de extinguirse… De pronto, la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa.

Voltearon lentamente a ver quién había irrumpido.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo sucedido- Gritó Japón de una forma "heroica" un poco sobreactuada, con su espada desenvainada.

Italia lo miró de una forma curiosa, sorprendido, mientras que Alemania casi sacaba rayos láser por los ojos, queriendo asesinarlo por haber estropeado ese momento. Japón se quedó estupefacto ante esa escena, sin más que decir cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Alemania estaba apenado, ahora no sabía que pensaba Italia de él. Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero el chico no lo dejó. Sostuvo su mano con la propia y lo jaló de nuevo a la cama.

-Alemania, hace frío, ¿quieres dormir aquí conmigo? Prometo no patalearte, ni empujarte, ni morderte, ni abrazarte… si no quieres…

Ya no se contuvo más. Esa expresión infantil que tanto lo volvía loco de nuevo se hizo presente. Se olvidó del romanticismo, se cansó de esperar. Jaló la misma mano que lo aprisionaba, pegando su cuerpo contra el otro. Con desesperación besó sus labios sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Notó que aún tenía fiebre, y eso hacía que lo deseara aún más. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Italia jadeara, pero el hecho que respondiera al beso le hizo pensar que le gustaba. Italia soltó su mano y lo abrazó también con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sus bracitos solo lo acariciaban en comparación con la fuerza que éste ejercía en él. Éste comenzó a desabotonarle la pijama azul que Rusia le había prestado, mientras que Italia se sonrojaba. Alemania se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba avergonzado, así que lo dejó. Se paró y le dio la espalda. Por un par de minutos no se escuchó nada. Alemania creyó que debía disculparse.

Italia… eh… yo… -murmuraba sin dejar de darle la espalda –discúlpame, no era mi intención…

Alemania se detuvo estupefacto al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Italia contra él, aún con sus ropas gruesas podía sentir la ardiente y delicada piel de su acompañante. Volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo. Italia sonreía de una manera tierna e incitante. Lo jaló de una mano y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. Antes de acostarse a su lado, Italia apagó la luz de la habitación y la oscuridad los inundó…

...

Alemania aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el bello rostro durmiente de Italia, que sonreía aún estando dormido. Se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos debajo de unas enormes cobijas y fue recordando poco a poco cada detalle de esa maravillosa noche. Miró la ropa tirada a los pies de la cama, y con cada recuerdo que venía a su mente una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. Le había prometido a Italia no dejarlo nunca, y por supuesto que lo iba a cumplir…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ya saben, bla bla bla Review, bla bla bla Review… xD<em>


End file.
